Together
by giraffecutiepie
Summary: A one-shot about Tris and Tobias getting over her fear of intimacy. I might do another story full-length about them if this one gets good reviews! Tris has to sleep in Tobias's apartment because hers is being used, and Tris overcomes her fear! My first fanfic so please review!


**Hi! I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first story! So please be nice! And please review! I can take constructive criticism! Also tell me if you think I should make a story about Tris and Tobias, with chapters and stuff. This is just a one-shot thing with no real plot, but I always find them interesting to read. Enjoy!**

Tobias looked down at me. He was grinning ear to ear. Being careful to avoid my shoulder and other hurt areas, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his apartment. When we reached the door, he set me down, took his key out and opened the door in a hurry. His face was so handsome in the moonlight that shown from the window across the room, you could see every one of his features so prominently. Especially his eyes, they were pits of dark nothingness, that made my mind go blank. I felt safe just by looking into his eyes. Tobias turned and looked at me, he smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, raising his perfect eyebrows.

I blushed, hoping he couldn't see. Why did I have to be so new to all of this? I tried to remind myself that he was too.

"At least he isn't afraid of intimacy, though!" I thought angrily. I felt strange after I said that. Something changed, I know it had. But what?

Again Tobias spoke, "Your place is being used as an infirmary, tonight, Tris. I'm pretty sure that they'll have room in the hospital tomorrow, but I'd thought you'd want to stay here." He looked nervously down at her and amended quickly," You don't have to, though. You could stay at Christina's or I could sleep-"

Tris cut him off with a heated kiss. "It's fine, Tobias, really,"

He smiled even bigger than before. "I don't know what I would have done without you. You put up with me even though I was being arrogant and selfish and stupid," He shook his head. "What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?"

Tris buried herself in the nape of his neck. She mumbled something.

"Hmm?" inquired Tobias, brushing his cheek against hers.

She moved so an inch was between her lips and Tobias's body.

"I said I love you," She beamed up at him. Slowly, she tauntingly brushed her fingertips up his stomach, chest, and then rested her hands on his shoulders. Leaning in, she whispered," And I'm ready to show you ," Tobias was sure she could hear his heart vibrating in his chest. But he couldn't, she was just doing this to please him. Why did she have to be so seductive?

He pulled her back at arms length. "We don't have to do this, Tris. We can wait until-"

Tobias looked down to see tears sliding down her cheeks. "Tris, honey, what's wrong..."

She once again whispered,"You don't want me. You won't desire me. And I don't blame you, I'm unattractive and-"

His mouth swooped down to meet hers in a rush fueled with passion and _very_ much desire. Their bodies burned with love as they slipped off shirts, pants. Then he lifted her up and pinned her down on the bed. He looked her straight in the eye and knew he had to follow through. There was so much love and admiration in those eyes.

"Well, remove your underwear and bra then," Tobias's voice cracked.

She smirked up at him. Tenderly she took his hands and slid them under the elastic of her underwear, they pulled them off as one. Tris took her bra off by herself. She was beginning to feel a bit insecure, she was thinking of all the 12 year old comments Peter had made about her breasts, when she came out of her head, she realized Tobias was groping them. He was moaning slightly. She also noticed he had removed _every piece of thread_ from his body. Realization of something hit her: Tobias was a man. Nobody could deny him of that right. All he had to do was strip naked for them to see it. Tobias cleared his throat to keep her from staring at him any longer.

"What?" she asked him and she did not blush! She was very proud of herself.

"Oh, nothing," he said, smirking. Turning serious, he asked" Are you ready?"

She did a small smile for him as she spread her legs and lay back.

"I'll go in slow at first and then, well, you can control that by pushing closer or farther from me," Tris giggled, Tobias was actually babbling. Now it was his turn to blush. Depositing a kiss on her forehead, he pushed in. Tris instantly stiffened and bit her lip, there was a little pain, but nothing she couldn't handle.

"I'm so sorry,"

She had him go in inch by inch, waiting awhile in between. When he was completely in she ordered him,"Move,"

He complied. Oh, god, did he comply. When they were done, they lay next to each other, not talking, just sharing the silence. Tris was sore, and might take a day off the next day.

"How was it?" questioned Tobias.

"How was it for you?"

A pause, then, "I've never felt anything like it before,"

"Neither have I,"

They both had grins of contentment on their faces as they let sleep claim them.


End file.
